sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
TDI/Episode 4
Cooking Mama is the fourth episode of ''Total Drama Island. It was written by PokeFanClaire and released on September 8, 2017. Episode Camp Kahuanui - Morning ''Kazuichi has just woken up. He arrives at the restaraunt and sees that Claire, Kokichi, Mondo and Miu are playing Uno. '' '''Miu: ''(angry) FUCK OFF KOKICHI, BECAUSE OF YOUR RATCHED ASS I HAVE TO PICK 4 CARDS NOW '''Kokichi: '''Nishishishi, I'm sorry if I just have to win for my Keeboy. '''Mondo: '''I didn't know this game could be so competitive. '''Miu: '''You should've fucking educated yourself, Mondo. '''Claire: '''I remember that if someone started a Uno match in high school, it was as if they started World War 3. '''Kazuichi: '''Yo, good morning. ''Miu notices Kazuichi. Miu: 'Ew a basic bitch. '''Kazuichi: '''Can you shut up?! ''After Kazuichi ate something, he leaves and heads towards the beach. Kaede and Mukuro are sunbathing. '''Kazuichi: ''(to Mukuro) I didn't know you were the type of letting yourself get some rest. '''Mukuro: '''Me neither, but I followed Akamatsu's advice and to let myself having some fun and rest. '''Kaede: '''Oh, good morning, Soda! And yep, we need Mukuro at her best so she needs to enjoy all the fun we're also having! ''With Kaede's disappointment, Kazuichi leaves and arrives near the forest where he finds Tenko, Angie and Crim meditating. He screams at Tenko's sight. Kazuichi: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! '''Tenko: '''Ugh, it's common to degenerate males to ruin an important meeting. '''Kazuichi: ''(to Tenko) The fuck are you doing here?! Where is Miss Sonia???? '''Crim: '''Flash news, dumbass. Sonia and Tenko switched teams. '''Angie: '(frowns) ''Atua is mad at Kazuichi for scaring all the creatures and interrupting our meeting with him. '''Tenko: '''Did you hear that?! You're lucky today, I will ask you to leave without any fight. ''Kazuichi cries and leaves. ------'CONFESSIONAL' Kazuichi cries and mourns Sonia's name. --------------------- Mukuro: 'I'm honestly really enjoying Kaede's company. I wonder if she will give me more advices..... -------------------- '''Tenko: '''Nyaaaaah! Being a Killer Bass now helps me being closer to Atua! Not that I didn't like being in the Gophers but.... ''(annoyed) ''every team has stupid males. ------ ''Restaurant '' ''Junko, Cameron and Belinda are talking in the kitchen. '''Junko: '''Okay so, how the fuck are you two going to do now '''Cameron: ''(smirks) Don't worry darling, I already know the challenges in advance. '''Junko: '''What the fuck '''Lunch Lady Belinda: '''Cameron, you're always so smart. '''Cameron: '''I know, I know. Bye bitches, see ya later. '''Junko: '''What about the challenge?! '''Cameron: '''Maybe later. ''Cameron leaves. Lunch Lady Belinda: 'Here honey, take some pancakes. You need to eat properly for the challenge. '''Junko: '''WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS CHALLENGE..... ''Junko stares at the pancakes. 'Junko: '''I normally don't eat these because of modeling but fuck it. ''A few later, Kanon and Ibuki arrive. 'Ibuki: '''OH MY GOD, IBUKI LOVES PANCAKES! '''Kanon: '''Jeez, calm down. '''Junko: '''Back off girl, these were the last ones. ''Kanon stares at Junko. ------'''CONFESSIONAL Kanon: 'Mmh there's something wrong with Junko now. I didn't realize it before... maybe because she was Leon's classmate? ------------------ '''Ibuki: '''I kind of regret voting Mahiru off. IF YOU'RE WATCHING ME, I MISS YOUR PICTURES! ------''The next ones to arrive are Rantaro, Tom, Sonia and Gundham. '''Tom: ''(smirks and pointing at Sonia and Gundham) '' Don't you think they look like a beautiful couple? Rantaro: '''I don't know what to say... '''Sonia: '''S-stop! ------'''CONFESSIONAL Sonia: 'Honestly, I'm really grateful for Miss Munsch to let me join Gundham's team! Squeeeeh! ''(blushes) ----------------- Gundham blushes a lot and says random words but we can hear one clearly: 'Sonia'. ------''Some time passes and everyone gathers in the restaurant, Cathy arrives.'' 'Cathy Munsch: '''Time to scrub up, ladies. '''Taka: '''But miss, not everyone is- '''Cathy Munsch: '''Today, you will all go in the kitchen and prepare a three-course-meal that the two guest stars and myself will taste and reward the winning team. ''(turns to the door) ''Please, come in! ''Two people appear, a short fat guy and a taller pink-haired woman. 'Cathy Munsch: '''We're so happy to welcome Teruteru Hanamura, former Ultimate Cook. '''Teruteru: '''Please, Ultimate Chef. '''Kazuichi: '''Yo Teruuuuu! Wassup? '''Kaede: '''Please Kazuichi, don't interr- '''Cathy Munsch: '''Um, shut up. Thanks. '''Ruruka: '''And I'm Ruruka Ando, graduated as the Ultimate Confectioner. '''Kanon: '''Um, but if she's a confection. Why is she here? ''Ruruka frowns. 'Ruruka: '''You know, I'm technically still a cook. SO CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP, THANK YOU. ''Kanon rolls her eyes. 'Cathy Munsch: '''You will find the ingredients in the truck right outside the restaurant. Each team will nominate a head chef and considering Killer Bass won the last challenge, they deserve a reward. ''Cathy gives the team a recipebook. '' '''Cathy Munsch: '''See ya in a few hours. The kitchen is all yours, Belinda moved out the way for this. ''Cathy, Ruruka and Teruteru leave. Kazuichi raises his hand. 'Kazuichi: '''I wanna be head chef! ''The Killer Bass laugh. '''Kazuichi: '''What?! I was serious! '''Sonia: '''Um, I'm not exactly cooking-focused but I did participate in at least two competitions back in my home country. '''Rantaro: ''(winks) We'll see what you can do. ''Kitchen Both teams have taken as many ingredients as they can. The Screaming Gophers have decided to nominate Sonia as Head Chef while the Killer Bass.... Kazuichi: '''YOU?! '''Crim: '''That's right, bitches. ''(smirks) '' '''Kazuichi: '''You have no experience at all! '''Mukuro: ''(raises eyebrow) And you do..? '''Kazuichi: '''I'll have you know I cooked once! And- '''Crim: '''Blah blah blah, shut your mouth. '''Claire: '''Crim and I starred in a cooking show once. '''Kokichi: '''WHAT, I HAVE TO SEE IT! '''Crim: '''I know, fucking iconic. We were like 16 and we were so good that the other teams cried after their defeat. '''Mondo: '''That's harsh. '''Angie: '''Anyway, I would like to stay in your team, Crim and Claire! '''Claire: '''Of course you can! '''Kokichi: '''The boys can stay together. '''Kaede: '''And then Tenko, Miu, Mukuro and me! '''Miu: '''Eww ''They look at the recipebook. '' '''Crim: '''I think we could do some carbonara pasta. '''Kazuichi: '''What's that ''Lunch Lady Belinda appears and laughs. '' '''Lunch Lady Belinda: '''AND YOU WANTED TO BE HEAD CHEF HAHAHAHAHA! '''Kazuichi: '''You're not even supposed to be here. ''Belinda leaves. Claire: 'Basically pasta with cheese, bacon and eggs. Its origins are apparently in Rome. '''Kokichi: '''I just love when Claire recalls things from her home country! Isn't she adorable? Too bad Kirumi can't witness this considering she was a good maid! '''Claire: '''Um '''Tenko: '''Our GIRLS team can take care of the appetizers! '''Kaede: '''Totally agree. '''Mondo: '''I guess the dessert is left for us? '''Crim: '''I don't know if I can trust you for this Oreo cake but I doubt it. '''Kazuichi: '''Umpf, no worries. ''As the Killer Bass start their work, the Screaming Gophers are deciding. '' '''Sonia: '''Ok so- '''Junko: '''Girl, what if we go for the dessert and think about some cinnamon muffins? ''Sonia's eyes lit up. 'Sonia: '''That's wonderful! '''Tom: '''And maybe you could team up with Gundham! ''Junko laughs and Sonia and Gundham blush, trying to avoid eye contact. 'Kanon: '''Of course Leon and I are gonna be on the same team. ''(winks) '''Leon: '''Haha, yeah '''Ibuki: '''Oh my! Oh my! Can Ibuki join too?? '''Leon: ''(smiles) Hell yeah! ''Kanon frowns. Ibuki: '''We could roast some meat and add some salad and tomatoes! They're soooooo delicious, I remember when we used to cook with Teruteru in school. '''Sonia: ''(laughs) Yeah, you do. '''Chihiro: '''I guess it's just the 4 of us now. '''Taka: '''Any ideas? '''Tom: '''I think we should do something with fruit, like pineapple, mango or some other shit. '''Rantaro: '''Totally agree! '''Taka: '''Tom, I nominate mini-Head chef of this team! ''Tom laughs and Sonia is happy to see the team going along well. Sonia: 'Thank you guys for the warm welcome and I'm definitely looking forward to win this match! ''They cheer and start to work. Junko mentally smirks at the thought of receiving a recipebook from Belinda and Cameron earlier that day. --------------------------------------- Everything is going smoothly until... 'Crim: '''Bitch what the fuck ''Kokichi throws a few Oreos at Crim. 'Kokichi: '''FOOD FIGHT! '''Crim: '''NO, CHOKE WITH THOSE OREOS BUT DON'T THROW THEM ''But it was too late. Everyone except Crim, Claire and Angie were fighting. 'Angie: '''Atua says these small fights between teammates are a blessing. ''Some of the food arrives at the Screaming Gophers. 'Junko: '''MY FUCKING HAIR, WHO WAS THE DUMB BITCH WHO THREW SOMETHING AT ME?! ''Miu laughs. Junko throws a cherry tomato at her right in the face. The other team decides to fight too. 'Sonia: '''This is a mess! '''Gundham: '''This is hell! '''Junko: '''This is true despair! My fucking hair! ''Belinda comes back. 'Lunch Lady Belinda: '''Flash news, kiddos. The losing team not only will lose a teammate but will also have to clean the kitchen for me because the winning team will eat a 5-stars dinner, carefully cooked by me. ''The fight stops right after some whipped cream hits Belinda in the face. 'Lunch Lady Belinda: '''IM.....AAAAAAAH! ''She screams and storms out the kitchen. The teams laugh and continue to work. -------'''CONFESSIONAL Leon is laughing. Leon: 'Oh man, that food fight was so fucking funny. I guess I have to thank Kokichi for starting it. -------''The challenge is over and Cathy, Ruruka and Teruteru are sitting on a table. 'Teruteru: '''I have faith in them '''Ruruka: '''Meh '''Cathy Munsch: '''They're capable of anything. ''Sonia and Crim prepare the table and add colored candles. 'Cathy Munsch: '''The Killer Bass won last challenge so I think the Screaming Gophers should start. '''Sonia: '''It's a pleasure. We would like to start with pineapple, mango and apple skewers. Bon appetit! ''They eat and seem to enjoy it. 'Teruteru: '''Oh my, the pineapple with mango is a really good pair. Kudos! '''Ruruka: '''I love using apples for my sweets so I guess this is great too. '''Cathy Munsch: '''What about the other team? '''Crim: '''We have ham, olives, mozzarella cheese and crackers. Everything added with white wine. ''They eat and then Cathy turns to the other two guys. '''Cathy Munsch: '''What do you guys think? '''Ruruka: '''Honestly, I give 5 points to both appetizers. I can't really decide. '''Teruteru: '''I give 7 points to the fruity appetizers and 4 to the Killer Bass'. It's pretty bland and common while I appreciated the Screaming Gophers' originality. '''Cathy Munsch: '''So that's for the first course. Next please! ''SCREAMING GOPHERS POINTS VS KILLER BASS POINTS The participants who prepared the appetizers leave and go to take a shower. Sonia calls Ibuki, Leon and Kanon and they show up with veggies salad and roasted meat. Ibuki: 'Ibuki is totally sure you will love it! ''They eat and are amazed. Both Ruruka and Teruteru give 6 points each. Claire and Angie show up. 'Claire: '''A very common plate from my home country, hope you enjoy. '''Angie: '''Nyahaha! Atua is sure of it! ''They give carbonara pasta to the three people. They seem to love it. '''Teruteru: '''So Claire, you're Italian? '''Claire: '''Yeah, I moved to America when I was 9. '''Teruteru: '''I love Italian cuisine and I give 8 points for this! '''Ruruka: '''I give 4 points. Maybe because I'm not that attracted to pasta, I'm sorry. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Our meal is almost over, time for the dessert! '''Ruruka: '''Awesome, now I can finally be brutal. ''SCREAMING GOPHERS POINTS VS KILLER BASS POINTS'' ''The others leave, this time Killer Bass starts with their dessert. '' ------'''CONFESSIONAL Kanon is irritated. 'Kanon: '''Thank you SO MUCH, Ibuki, for the wonderful roasted meat idea! Ugh ------'''Kazuichi: '''The males of Killer Bass greet you with a Oreo cake. '''Ruruka: '''We'll fucking see. ''Ruruka eats but spits the afterwards. '' '''Ruruka: '''What the fuck is this? Can't you even see this cake wasn't treated properly? The chocolate is tasteless and the whipped cream is not placed well in some parts. It's literally as if someone spit in this and tried to make up a cake. Just 1 point because I'm gentle. '''Teruteru: '''I have to agree. Definitely wasn't one of the best cakes out there... but I give 3 points. ''Kazuichi grits his teeth. Sonia, Gundham and Junko smile and give their cinnamon muffins. 'Ruruka: '''Not a bad idea but you still need a lot more practice in this cooking field. 5 points. '''Teruteru: '''I-I agree too ''(notices Ruruka's stare) 'Cathy Munsch: '''I guess that's settled now. Screaming Gophers wins with 32 points against the 27 points gained by Killer Bass. See ya at the campfire ceremony. ''The Screaming Gophers trio celebrate. Crim is mad and slaps all the Killer Bass' boys. Campfire Ceremony - Night The Killer Bass are sit near the docks, waiting for the ceremony to start. Cathy Munsch arrives with a plate and 9 marshmallows. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Welcome to the campfire ceremony, Killer Bass. Tonight, one of you will leave the island by walking through the Dock of Shame. If you receive a marshmallow, you will be safe but if you don't, you will be eliminated. Now, let's start. ''Cathy gives the marshmallows to Crim, Angie, Tenko, Kaede, Miu, Mukuro and Claire. 'Crim: '''At least our pasta was successful. ''The boys are shaking in fear. 'Mondo: '''For fuck's sake. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Mondo, no need to be afraid. You're safe too. ''Kokichi and Kazuichi are the only ones left. 'Kazuichi: '''BUT! WHAT! '''Kokichi: '''Oh jeez, this was unexpected. '''Cathy Munsch: '''I'm really sorry..... ...... ..... ''The suspense is killing the two contestants... ..... ..... 'Cathy Munsch: '''Kazuichi, the tribe has spoken, you are forced to leave. '''Kazuichi: '''NO WHYYYYYY '''Crim: '''Bye Felicia with your rat cake '''Kokichi: '''Nishishi! Bye you smelly! Mondo and I can finally have some privacy in the dormitory! '''Mondo: '''Dude, slow the fuck down. ''Kazuichi starts to cry. 'Kazuichi: '''BUT... BUT... I HAVE TO STAY HERE FOR MISS SONIA! I CAN'T LEAVE HER ALONE! '''Claire: '''Hey guys, don't you think that Sonia and Gundham look really cute together? '''Mukuro: '''Completely agree. ''The whole team agrees and Kazuichi screams and leaves, the reminaing participants laugh at his breakdown. -------------------- The ending shows Cathy Munsch walking on the dock. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Another episode comes to an end and we have seen how the contestants are able to handle a cooking match...but stay tuned for the next episode! They have to show the best they can do! And let despair, drama and discord hit you! This is TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Total Drama Island" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off